fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Intouchables
The Intouchables is a 2011 French buddy comedy-drama film directed by Olivier Nakache and Eric Toledano. Storyline Plot After he becomes a quadriplegic from a paragliding accident, an aristocrat hires a young man from the projects to be his caregiver. Genres * Biography * Comedy * Drama Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''6 (Austria) * 14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''IIB (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * UA (India) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''PG-12 (Japan) * 15+ (Maldives) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''7 (Norway) * 12 (Poland) * M/12 (Portugal) * 14+ (Russia) * NC-16 (Singapore) * 12 (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * 10 (Switzerland) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images The Intouchables 2011 poster 1.jpg The Intouchables 2013 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Intouchables 2013 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Intouchables 2013 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover The Intouchables 2013 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Directors * Olivier Nakache * Eric Toledano Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Olivier Nakache (written by) * Philippe Pozzo di Borgo (adapted from his autobiographical tale Le Second Souffle) * Eric Toledano (written by) Cast * François Cluzet - Philippe * Omar Sy - Driss * Audrey Fleurot - Magalie * Anne Le Ny - Yvonne * Clotilde Mollet - Marcelle * Alba Gaïa Bellugi - Elisa * Joséphine de Meaux - La DRH société de courses * Cyril Mendy - Adama * Christian Ameri - Albert * Grégoire Oestermann - Antoine * Marie-Laure Descoureaux - Femme de chambre * Absa Dialou Toure - Mina * Salimata Kamate - Fatou * Thomas Soliveres - Bastien - dit le Plumeau * Dorothee Briere - Eleonore (as Dorothee Briere Meritte) * Caroline Bourg - Fred * Émilie Caen - Galeriste (as Emilie Caen) Producers * Arnaud Bertrand (associate producer) * Dominique Boutonnat (associate producer) * Hubert Caillard (associate producer) * Nicolas Duval Adassovsky (producer) * Laurent Sivot (line producer) * Laurent Zeitoun (producer) * Yann Zenou (producer) Details Country * France Language * French * English Release Dates * September 23, 2011 (Spain) (Donostia-San Sebastian International Film Festival) * October 4, 2011 (Belgium) (Namur Film Festival) * October 23, 2011 (Japan) (Tokyo International Film Festival) * November 2, 2011 (Belgium) * November 2, 2011 (France) * December 22, 2011 (Hungary) * January 5, 2012 (Germany) * February 24, 2012 (Italy) * March 9, 2012 (Spain) * March 22, 2012 (Israel) * March 22, 2012 (South Korea) * March 22, 2012 (Netherlands) * March 29, 2012 (Greece) * March 29, 2012 (Portugal) * March 30, 2012 (Taiwan) * April 1, 2012 (USA) (Phoenix Film Festival) * April 13, 2012 (Poland) * April 20, 2012 (Romania) * April 21, 2012 (USA) (Wisconsin Film Festival) * April 22, 2012 (USA) (Los Angeles COLCOA Film Festival) * April 24, 2012 (USA) (San Francisco International Film Festival) * April 26, 2012 (Russia) * April 26, 2012 (Ukraine) * May 11, 2012 (Lithuania) * May 11, 2012 (Turkey) * May 24, 2012 (Serbia) * May 25, 2012 (Estonia) * May 25, 2012 (USA) (limited) * June 1, 2012 (Canada) (Toronto) * June 13, 2012 (Iceland) * June 13, 2012 (USA) (Provincetown International Film Festival) * June 21, 2012 (Japan) (Festival du Film Français au Japon) * July 5, 2012 (Cambodia) * July 12, 2012 (Kuwait) * July 13, 2012 (India) * July 30, 2012 (Argentina) (Buenos Aires) (premiere) * August 2, 2012 (Argentina) * August 23, 2012 (Peru) * August 24, 2012 (Mexico) * August 31, 2012 (Brazil) * September 1, 2012 (Japan) * September 6, 2012 (Hong Kong) * September 7, 2012 (Colombia) * September 16, 2012 (UK) (preview screening) (limited) * September 21, 2012 (UK) * September 21, 2012 (Sweden) * October 12, 2012 (Uruguay) * October 12, 2012 (Venezuela) * October 25, 2012 (Australia) * October 25, 2012 (New Zealand) * November 9, 2012 (Norway) * November 22, 2012 (Denmark) * November 23, 2012 (Republic of Macedonia) * November 30, 2012 (Finland) * December 13, 2012 (Singapore) * December 27, 2012 (Chile) * September 18, 2013 (Netherlands) (Film by the Sea Film Festival) * November 30, 2013 (Barrier Free Film Festival) * July 4, 2016 (Czech Republic) (Karlovy Vary International Film Festival) Trailer Release Date * March 26, 2012 Home Media Release Dates * February 4, 2013 (UK) (DVD) * February 4, 2013 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * March 5, 2013 (USA) (DVD) * March 5, 2013 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Intouchables (original title) * Untouchable (UK) Reception Box office The Intouchables grossed $426.6 million worldwide on a $10.8 million budget. Critical response The film has a 8.5 rating on IMDb and a 75% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Quad Productions (as A Quad Production) * Ten Films (a co-production with) * Canal+ (with the participation of) * CineCinema (with the participation of) * TF1 (with the participation of) * Chaocorp (co-production) * Gaumont (co-production) * TF1 Films Production (co-production) Distributors * Alliance Films (2012) (Canada) (theatrical) * Entertainment Film Distributors (2012) (UK) (theatrical) * Gaumont (2011) (France) (theatrical) * The Weinstein Company (2012) (USA) (theatrical) (limited) (subtitled) * Entertainment in Video (2013) (UK) (DVD) * Entertainment in Video (2013) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2013) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2013) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 112 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * With 8.8 million moviegoers, this was the most successful film in Germany in 2012, beating out Skyfall (2012), Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012). It is the most successful French film in German history. Category:Films Category:2010s films